crescenteclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki "Slash" Aslash
Character's Full Name: Yuki Aslash Reason or meaning of name: '''Yuki means Snow and Slash uses Ice powers. The last name is built upon why people call him Slash. '''Nickname: '''Slash '''Reason for nickname: '''When he was found all that could be read on his nametag was his birth day and part of his last name “Slash” thus everyone calls him Slash. '''Birthdate: 11/25/1992 Astrological Sign: Sagiterious __TOC__ Physical appearance Age: '''18 '''How old he appears: '''10 '''Eye Color: Icy Blue Glasses or contacts: Nope, but he wears a visor on his forehead. Weight: '''100lbs '''Height: 5’0” Type of body/build: Slim Skin tone: very pale almost chalky white Skin type: furry (unless humanoid then smooth) Shape of face: a little chubby Distinguishing Marks: '''A blue spot around his right eye, and the tips of his rabbit like ears as well as the solid color fox tail. '''Predominant feature: his long rabbit ears that extend behind him and go to the bottom of his back. Hair color: light gold Distinguishable hair feature (bald,receding hairline, etc.): Messy, nest like Type of hair (coarse, fine, thick, etc?): '''Thin '''Character's typical hairstyle: Nest Resembles: '''N/A '''Is s/he healthy?: Yes If not, why not: N/A Physical disabilities: None Favorites Character's favorite color: Blue Character's least favorite color: '''Red '''Why?: Reminds him of blood. Favorite Music: N/A Least favorite Music: N/A Why? He listens to all music the same and doesn’t have a liking or disliking towards any specific one. Favorite Food: Snow cones Literature: Instruction manuals Expressions: Expressionless (almost makes one think he looks annoyed) Favorite book: None : Why? He doesn’t read very often, not that he can’t read he just prefers to do other things. Expletives: N/A Mode of transportation: Flying Invisible Ceiling (F.I.C.) or a Frozen Path. Daredevil or cautious? More Cautious than a Daredevil due to his logical nature. Same when alone? Yes HABITS: He tends to make ice sculptures when not really doing anything esle. Smokes: No What? N/A When and how much? N/A Drinks: No What? N/A When and how much? N/A Hobbies: Making ice sculptures How does character spend a rainy day? By himself working on polishing crystals or making ice sculptures Background Hometown: His birth town was burned down and thus the place he grew up in was the city in the orphanage. Type of childhood: '''A fairly lonely one where he really had one to two friends and the head master of the orphanage. '''First memory: '''He was able to start seeing and interacting with ghosts at the age of 6 '''Most important childhood event that still affects him/her: '''Freezing a fellow orphan's arm while playing tag at age 8. : '''Why? '''He didn't let others get close to him and still has a hard time doing so today. '''Education: '''Basic Education through High school though has experience working with engineering based creations he became an elemental crystal farmer’s apprentice, where he applies his skilles in technology creation and programing daily. '''Religion: '''None '''Fiances: '''None, but he does have a girlfriend. Family: '''Mother: '''Janet Aslash : '''Relationship with her: None since she died before he could even know her Father: '''Frank Aslash : '''Relationship with him: None since he died before he could even know him Siblings: '''Yes : '''How many? 1 1/2 Birth order: '''His Half Sister, Kumori, was born first then his older brother, Joe, was born. '''Relationship with each: '''Doesn’t really know either of them since he grew up in an orphanage as his brother traveled all over the locations he could go. Then when Joe and Slash finally met with each other Joe ended up being assassinated right in front of Slash’s eyes. While his half-sister ended up dying while he was around 3 years old, and he only meets her spirit during his travels as she became a person who creates nightmares in the minds of sleeping citizens. '''Children of siblings: '''None : '''Extended family? Lucy, Kumori's wife :: Close? '''N/A ::: '''Why or why not? N/A CHILDREN: Does character have child(ren)? No How many children does character have? N/A Are all children with the same partner? N/A If no, Why? N/A If no, what is the custody arrangement? N/A How does character relate to his/her child(ren)? N/A Which child is character's favorite? N/A Why? (admit it or not, we all have one) N/A What is characters most favorite memory of his/her child(ren)? N/A Why? N/A What is characters least favorite memory of his/her child(ren)? N/A Why? N/A Is relationship with children important to character? N/A Occupation Where does Character work? As an Apprentice to the Crystal Farm owner Artimos For how long? For roughly 4 years How does s/he feel about co-workers? He’s alright with them though he doesn't have any. Get along with co-workers? If there were co-workers He would get along with them though I don’t know if the feeling would be mutual since Slash can feel like he’s a bit cold towards others. Like his/her job? He does like it. Why or why not? It helps him keep his mind off of personal issues. Character's dream job: Working where he is currently. Attitude Character's greatest fear: Having his ears grabbed and held : Why? If his ears are grabbed all the muscles in his body relax thus making him unable to move or do much of anything. What is the worst thing that could happen to him/her? His ears get grabbed during a fight and he can’t fight back. What single event would most throw character's life in complete turmoil? '''If he somehow managed to kill or alter a close friend of his in some way while he used one of his inventions or his abilities to use Ice or Light. : '''Why? He barely lets anyone come close to him as it is, and since most people that have gotten close to him have been killed, despite him not really knowing them like his family or whole village. Character is most at ease when: Doing just about anything since his below freezing body temperature rarely ever lets Slash become too nervous or angry about anything. Most ill at ease when: Someone figures out his weak spot being his ears and he has to be on the defensive, even around friends. Depressive or SAD (Seasonal Affective Disorder)? None Priorities: Doing what his Master/Teacher Artimos tells him, Helping friends/family, helping others that either ask for help or look like they need help, looking after himself. Philosophy: As long as you keep a level head you can do just about anything. How s/he feels about self: He thinks that his past may be something brutal or ugly due to some reoccurring nightmares that haunt him. Thus he lives for the day and never wants to look back despite Artimos trying to get him to remember who he is. Past failure s/he would be embarrassed to have people know about: None : Why? Slash doesn’t regret anything he has done in as far as he could remember. If granted one wish, what would it be? To be able to control the cold temperatures that his body produces : Why? Due to his body being at an extremely low temperature he has to wear special cloths to touch things since if he touched them with his bare body (aside from his head, neck, and tail) they would become covered in ice and freeze instantly, if he could control that he wouldn’t have to worry about hurting others unintentionally. Personality Greatest source of strength in character's personality (whether s/he sees it as such or not): Being calm, and level headed in most if not all situations letting him think things through a bit more easily. Greatest source of weakness in character's personality (whether s/he sees it as such or not): Tries not to over-do anything, making him more likely to seem like he’s underestimating people or giving them the cold shoulder. Character's soft spot: His friends, mainly his girlfriend Rasha since she is the only one that seems to making feel any kind of emotion when around her. Is this soft spot obvious to others? Not really : If not, how does character hide it? He doesn't exactly show it too well. Biggest vulnerability: His ears, since if they are grabbed he's out of it for a good half a day. Which of the 7 deadly sins does your character fight (or give into, willingly or not)? (lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, pride) If anything the closest would be sloth since he doesn’t exactly like to overdo anything. Which of the 7 virtues does your character have (or fight against)? (chastity, abstinence, leberality, diligence, patience, kindness, humility) The virtue that Slash has the most of the seven is patience which for some might seem like he’s not doing anything, thus they get annoyed with him. Traits Optimist or pessimist: Between the two he is more optimistic : Why? Due to his more logic oriented thinking he tends to think things through. Thus he is more of a Realist then either, but because of his helping nature he tries to convey the more positive aspects of a situation and tries to achieve the more positive results. Introvert or extrovert: Introvert : Why? Because of his body temperature, he is physically numb to feeling and has extremely suppressed emotions, but if someone touches his bare body they will start to freeze instantly. Thus it is hard for him to get close to others. Drives and motivations: Despite being antisocial he wants to help others with any problems they may have. This is something that he found helps him forget about his own troubles between him and his memories. Talents: Creating tools Extremely skilled at: Slash is a great mechanic, specializing in technology that can incorporate the elemental crystals that grow at Artimos’s Crystal farm. He is also a skilled programmer that can hack high level computers, but has difficulty with extremely high security computers, unless they are his. Extremely unskilled at: Medical sciences, and is decent with cooking but most things turn out terrible, though that doesn’t mean he doesn’t know what good tasting food tastes like. Good characteristics: He is helpful, kind towards others, and a calm, level headed thinker. Character flaws: He is quite most of the time, antisocial, can be blunt at times, and has a hard time remembering other’s names unless he’s been around them a long time, or cares for them deeply. Mannerisms: When Slash talks he barely blinks an eye Peculiarities: He has a dark blue spot around his right eye, and on the tips of his ears. Biggest regret: The only regret he has, if any, is not trying to figure out his past more, since he is scared to find out what it really is. Minor regrets: None Biggest accomplishment: Saved people’s lives. Minor accomplishments: Won best programmer at the orphanage he stayed at. Character's darkest secret: His bare body will freeze anyone or thing that touches it outside of the thermal tempered cloth. :Does anyone else know? Yes :: If yes, did character tell them? Yes, when they tried to touch him. ::: If no, how did they find out? N/A Self-perception One word character would use to describe self: Cold One paragraph description of how character would describe self: I am a cold, person that pushes others away for their own safety. Though I do like to help others with any issues they have, though I don’t come around as friendly from what I have observed. I am an apprentice that is capable of using the goods my Master gives me and selling them. I am self-sufficient and a loner, despite having a girlfriend that makes me have some small weird feelings inside, and I don’t see why she likes me so much. What does character consider best physical characteristic? His hands and Eyes What does character consider worst physical characteristic? His Ears Are these realistic assessments? Yes since his eyes can see the unseen and he is good at making things, while his ears are very sensitive that if grabbed his whole body goes limp. :If not, why not? N/A How CHARACTER thinks others perceive him/her: He thinks others view him as creepy, annoying, or just cold. What four things would CHARACTER most like to change about self? (#1 most important, #2 second most important, etc.) 1. His extremely suppressed emotions, since he does want to feel 2. His body temperature, because he wants to be able to get close to others. 3. His ears because they are a huge handicap when doing things. 4. His body age look since he’s 22 he still looks to be 10. :Why? He wants to be able to have fun with others rather than pushing others away, because he’s scared of what he’d do to them. :If change #1 was made, would character be as happy as s/he thinks? Yes he would if not more so, since he doesn’t have showable emotions currently. ::If not, why not? N/A Interrelation with others Is character divorced? No : Why? Because he was never married If divorced, how many times? N/A Has character ever cheated on significant other? No How does character relate to others? He has a hard time since he is antisocial. How is s/he perceived by... Strangers? He doesn’t stand out much but when he meets them they tend to think he’s strange and unnerving. Friends? He is a bit unnerving to them, and sometimes annoying but over-all he is dependable. Wife/Husband/Lover? They love him despite his flaws. Hero/Heroine? He is the Hero of my story so refer to self-easement section; if in another story refer to Strangers or Friends section. How does character view hero/heroine? Refer to self-easement section, if part of another story he doesn’t really care about them unless they ask for his help. First impression: He doesn’t care : Why? Because he doesn’t know them and he doesn’t judge others by their cover. What happens to change this perception?' The more he hangs out with them thus the more he gets to know them so his views about them will change. What do family/friends like most about character? That he is kind and generous despite having trouble being around others. What do family/friends like least about character? He is antisocial and should try and make more friends. Goals Immediate goals: Avoid learning about his past. Long range goals: Being able to show and express emotions. How does character plan to accomplish goals? By getting complete control over his cryokinetic powers How will other people around character be affected? They would notice he could show emotions more and his girlfriend would probably love being able to have her love for him being shown back from him. Problems/Crisis How character reacts in a crisis: In a calm, cool, level headed manor. How character faces problems: Depending on the problem he will go head on or around about way to solve them. Kinds of problems character usually runs into: Villains trying to capture him, kill him, or take over an area by some means. How character reacts to NEW problems: In a calm, cool, level headed manor. How character reacts to change: In a calm, cool, level headed manor. General Favorite clothing: Thermal tempered cloth that has extremely long sleeves, and is for long pants. : Why? Due to his body temperature the only type of cloth that can let him interact with people is the thermal tempered cloth that will let one temperature be on one side and it doesn’t affect the other side of the cloth. Least favorite clothing: Normal cloths. : Why? Since they don’t protect others from him, and they get covered in ice easily. Jewelry: None. Other accessories: He wears a visor on his forehead and sometimes will wear a light blue scarf. Drives: Helping others. Where does character live? Normally he lives at Artimos’s Crystal farm, but lately he has been living outside using F.I.C. as his protection to the elements. Where does character want to live? N/A Spending habits (frugal, spendthrift, etc): I would say frugal. : Why? Since he doesn’t use money often, and when he makes it he puts it into a savings account. What does s/he do too much of? Roaming about Too little of? remembering past Most prized possession: The name tags that he has left with the orphanage. : Why? It is the only link he has as to his origins, which he doesn’t know about. Play musical instrument? No : Which? N/A : How did s/he learn? N/A Uncategorized Person character secretly admires: None :Why? Because he loves his girlfriend and he wouldn’t cheat on her. Person character was most influenced by: Artimos :Why? Because Artimos is his Master/Teacher/Mentor/whatever else you want to call him. Most important person in character's life before story starts: The orphanage Head master. : Why? She was the one that took care of Slash when he was a baby to when Slash was 16. Biography Slash was born into a town that held a high respect for the powers of a light or darkness user, since they are so rare. Since he was born he was gifted with a light based manipulation ability, he was given a high standing, despite being born to the cheif of the town. Though, when Slash was born, he was very cold coming out, yet he was healthy non-the-less. Thus prompted the name Yuki to be given to him. Roughly a year after Slash was born, a large army attacked, whiping out everyone in the town, aside from some kids that managed to escape. One of them, of course, being Slash. Slash's brother, Joe, took him toward the city. One day while Joe was looking for food, hiding Slash in some bushes. An orphanage owner, walking down the path back to the city, finds the baby Slash and ends up taking him to her orphange after asking around if there was anyone that Slash belonged to and not receiving an answer. Not knowing what to call the small child, she noticed a name tag around his neck, all that could be made out was his birth date, and part of his name, "Slash" thus how Slash gained his name. A few years later, while Slash played a game of tag with some other kids at the orphanage, he touched one of the kid's arms and ended up covering it in ice. The head master of the orphanage later gave Slash the thermal cloth that allowed him to interact with others, but emotionally he fealt very distant. As time went on the more distant from the other children Slash had become, physically, and emotionally. That was until, a new kid came into the orphanage. The new kid was named Matt, Slash managed to make friends with Matt, quickly, more because of Matt trying to be friends with the loner kid that no one seemed to like rather than having Slash interact with him. If nothing else Slash tried to scare Matt away by threatening to freeze him since he was a freak. Though because of Matt's fire based powers he was't affected by Slash's ice for too long, since Matt does have fire abilities. The two ended up being fairly close friends, and hung out with each other for a few years. At some point Slash and Matt ended up parting ways, and when Slash was 16 he ended up leaving the orphanage with the closest person to a parent being the orphanage head master. While out on his own he ended up meeting with a girl that seemed to be in some trouble, and Slash being one that likes to try and help out helped the girl out by taking out some bad guys. It turned out that she didn't need any saving, since afterward she hugged him calling him "Friend" and broke a bunch of bones in his body that she ended up healing. For those of you who figured it out the girl he "saved" was none other than Rasha. The two traveled together for a while, during that time, the two became really close with each other. This then led to their current relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. After his time with Rasha, Slash had spet time with a mysterious man that owns an elemental crystal farm called Artimos. Proven that he can get jobs done, Slash had become Artimos' apprentice, where he learned how to create tools using the elemental crystals, as well as programming, so he can utilize the full extent of crystal's powers using the machines. These tools are what he uses to help people that don't have a power, or doesn't have a specific power to be able to do spectaular tasks using these tools. Throughout his time on the farm, Slash learned more and more about different powers, from their strengths and weaknesses to how some people can use them and how to use that to his advantage or the advantage of some people for the tools. When Slash had become 18 he ended up fiding out about his past from his older brother, Joe. Then Joe ended up dieing in front of him. Slash's mind not being able to handle such a strong emotion basically shut down and went on autopiolt killing the attacker, though because of this the mind had reset itself and he had forgoten everything, aside from speach, and motorcontrol of his body. And this is where he is at currently. Category:Characters Category:Characters by Slash Category:Slash Category:Directory